


Supernatural Sunset

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: surf's up!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, awkward virgin!cas, fruity beverages, gratuitous handholding, gratuitous surfer slang, guinness, sunset smut, surfer!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes in from a long day of surfing to find a hot brunette at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fic prompt: "dean and cas are on a beach and there's fruity drink and it's dusk."  
> Unbeta'd, so apologies for typos or what have you. Please enjoy your smut.  
> Hover over underlined surfer lingo for definitions.

Dean grabbed his surfboard and bag and headed up toward the tiki bar to grab a beer after a long day chasing waves. His dirty blond hair was bleached light at the ends by long hours in the sun. His freckled skin had turned golden under that same light and dots of moisture and grains of sand sparkled on him in the waning sun. 

As his bowlegged gait took him closer to the bar, he noticed a dark haired man at the bar. He wasn’t a regular, Dean knew that right away. Dean was around often enough to know all the regulars and even plenty of those who were staying in the hotel far up the beach, but this guy hadn’t been around before. Dean would have noticed.

The guy was overdressed for the beach in Dean’s opinion, but then Dean’s world was filled with unbuttoned “Hawaiian” shirts or skin tight surf wear, none of which left much to the imagination. The dark haired man wore a white polo shirt, buttoned all the way up and formed fitted khaki pants. Despite the excess clothing, Dean could tell the guy had some serious musculature happening. 

He sized him up as he took his seat at the bar and signaled to the bartender Gabriel that he was ready for his regular drink. He stowed his stuff in the lockbox they kept for him there.

“One Guinness, coming up, Winchester,” Gabe confirmed, smirking goodnaturedly. 

At the words, the stranger turned to see who Gabriel was talking to and Dean felt like all the air in his lungs had disappeared. His first thought was that he was staring into the epic blue of the ocean inside a perfect barrel. That blue resolved itself into two piercing eyes that bore into his and left him speechless.

Suddenly, the face dropped, taking that paralyzing gaze with it and Dean could breathe again.

Then a voice as deep as the ocean itself murmured, “I’m sorry for staring. I’m not very good with social situations.”

“Good thing you’re at a crowded bar then,” Dean joked as Gabriel set down his beer.

Those eyes turned back to him, squinting as though they might figure him out if they just squeezed tightly enough. Then suddenly, they relaxed and Dean was hit with the full force of them again.

“You were being sarcastic. Yes, this perhaps isn’t the best place for me,” he conceded with a small smile.

Dean liked the smile and had a desire to see a larger version.

“Hey, no way to get better if you don't practice, right?”

“That was the prevailing opinion that got me here, yes,” the man agreed, with another small smile.

Dean held out his hand. “Well, I’m Dean. Feel free to practice whatever you like on me,” he told the dark-haired man in a low voice. When combined with his most flirtatious smile, it should have been an instant panty-dropper, but the other man seemed oblivious to his charms.

“Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel,” the guy told him, shaking the proffered hand firmly. “I could certainly use a lot of practice. I don’t even know what one talks about at a bar.”

“Well,” Gabriel advised him as he brought him another mai tai, “considering that Dean was hitting on you, you could probably talk about whatever you want.”

Despite the fact that it was true, Dean felt a blush stain his face as Gabriel hastily returned to the far side of the bar. Those blue eyes went wide in shock.

“Were you?” Castiel licked his lips, which Dean noticed for the first time were incredibly full and pink. “Hitting on me, I mean?”

Dean tried his flirty smile again. “A little. It’s cool, though. If you’re not into guys or whatever, it’s no skin off my nose.”

The eyes dropped and looked up again several times before they stopped on the bar in front of his drink.

“I, um...I don’t...I mean, you’re very handsome, but…” Castiel spluttered, clearly nervous.

“Castiel, man, it’s cool. Seriously, Cas - can I call you Cas? It’s no big. You’re a Barney with people, I get it.”

“I don’t know what that means, but I don’t…” Castiel groaned, obviously frustrated.

“It just means you’re kind of a novice. Cas, I’m telling you, it’s fine. There’s no pressure for you to say anything about it. If you want, we can just turn around and watch that tubular sunset that’s coming down.”

Dean watched as Castiel turned in his seat to look over his shoulder and see what Dean meant. Dean couldn’t help the wave of want that washed over him as he looked over the guy again. He hadn’t been with anyone in a while and there was something about this Cas guy that just did it for Dean in a big way.

Usually, sunsets were just a way to get someone closer to his bed. Tonight, though, he found that watching a sunset with blue-eyed Castiel was exactly what he wanted to be doing - and not just as a means to an end.

“I’d like that, I think. Can we maybe move to one of those tables?”

“Sure thing, Cas. Hey, Gabe, you bring us a couple more drinks in a few?”

“Done deal, dude.”

So Dean grabbed his beer and Castiel’s mai tai and headed for the furthest table from the bar. It was off by itself, under a thick palm tree. Dean set the mai tai down to his right and pulled the left chair around much closer to the one where Cas took a seat.

“Is it customary not to talk during these occasions?”

“Whatever you want, Cas.” Dean hazarded a glance to Cas, watching him for a moment as the other man watched the sunset. “I’m just here for practice, remember?”

It took some effort to drag his eyes back to the sunset he was supposed to be watching. Once he did, though, he was rewarded with the sensation of those blue eyes on him. He knew Cas was staring at him even more intently than he’d been staring himself. Dean couldn’t say he minded it.

“Don’t miss the sunset,” he couldn’t help saying. To his surprise, when he glanced over, Cas didn’t avert his gaze.

“I apologize. Down here in the wind, the smell of you is distracting.”

Dean made a face. “Are you saying I stink?”

“No, on the contrary. It’s very nice. I’m surprised it is so strong, given that you’ve obviously spent the day in the water.”

In fact, Dean’s cologne had spilled earlier in the day, onto the towel he’d used to dry his head and hair when he got out of the water.

“Oh. It’s probably from where I toweled off. My cologne tipped over in my bag.”

Cas abruptly licked his lips and turned back to the sunset, the hint of what looked like a blush coloring his cheeks.

Dean turned back to watch the sky himself. After a moment, acting on an impulse he barely understood, he reached down and took Castiel’s hand in his. He waited with a pounding heart for his reaction.

Castiel tightened his grip without looking at Dean for several long moments. Then those blue eyes pierced into Dean again, more intently than ever. After another long moment of unblinking staring, Cas licked his lips.

“I think I’d like to practice saying yes when someone hits on me.”

Dean’s mouth went dry. “You’re off to a good start.”

“Show me what happens if I say yes.”

Without another word, Dean stood up, keeping hold of Cas’ hand. He downed the rest of his beer in one long gulp and Castiel mimicked him with his mai tai. Dean had to laugh at the brain freeze Cas then had to suffer through because it brought out that squint again.

“Come with me,” Dean told him on a soft laugh. As they passed the bar, Dean threw down some cash for their drinks and ignored Gabe’s wink and smirk. He considered asking where Cas’ room was or walking them back to his own place. In the end, he led them to a small cave in a private cove that very few people knew about. The people who owned the property were gone for the next month, so Dean knew they shouldn’t be disturbed.

When they got inside, Dean was pleased to find his memory was correct. He’d left a bag here on his last visit that still had the necessary items in it. The most important one being a large beach blanket. He spread it out over the floor of the cave and gestured for Cas to sit down. He set the bag next to his side of the blanket and sat down next to Castiel.

He waited until those blue eyes turned toward him again and then reached up with his hand and cupped Castiel’s face. He pulled him forward until he could brush his lips across those full fat pink ones. They were so plump and soft that Dean was a little taken aback by the strength in them as Cas kissed back. Castiel’s hands reached up and grabbed Dean’s head, pulling him forward.

Dean didn’t know where the shyness had gone, but he didn’t much care that it was gone. He slid his tongue between parted pink lips and found that Castiel’s tongue was even thicker and stronger than his lips. It stroked his own, then slid past his lips, filling his mouth, taking whatever it wanted.

Dean was accustomed to letting the other person lead, but he hadn’t expected to be able to with Cas. He hadn’t anticipated the animal that would be unleashed when he kissed the dark haired man. Cas had octopus hands, roaming all over Dean as if trying to find contraband. He groped and grabbed, somewhat awkwardly, but no touch that wasn’t arousing in its obvious hunger. He stroked and squeezed and caressed Dean’s body everywhere the mood struck him.

When those fingers pressed over Dean’s erection through his board shorts, Dean gasped out of the kiss, unprepared. Dean had been trying to keep up with the touches, giving as many as he could to Cas in return, but he hadn’t been ready to move forward quite so fast. As Castiel’s fingers continued to stroke over him through the soft fabric, though, he quickly got on board with faster.

He reached out and captured Castiel’s cock through his pants. The groan Cas let out was almost as good as the feel of his hand against Dean’s balls. They stroked each other through their clothes for a few minutes, resuming the deep kissing that had started everything.

Then Dean shrugged off his unbuttoned overshirt and started removing Castiel’s polo. Cas reached up and stilled his hand.

“I...I have scars.”

Dean tugged at Castiel’s lip with his teeth, suckling it. He placed Cas’ hand against the gnarly red scars on his own shoulder, panting out, “It seem like I’m somebody who cares about that?” His hand kneaded Castiel’s cock again before heading once more to the hem of his shirt. This time, Cas didn’t stop him.

When they were both shirtless, Dean pressed Cas flat against the blanket, needing the feeling of skin to skin. He lay flush on top of him and ground their cocks together. It was like heaven. He tilted Castiel’s head back and worshipped his neck with his tongue and teeth. He was quickly drawn back to that waiting mouth though, parted as it was on gasping breaths.

“Tell me what you want, Cas,” Dean commanded softly. He punctuated each question with kiss somewhere on Castiel’s face. “Do you want to stop? Do you want something quick? Do you want everything?”

Dean sank his teeth into the muscle at the bottom of Castiel’s neck and Cas gasped out a desperate, “Everything! Dean, I want...all of you.”

The men hastily stripped out of their pants and shorts. Neither was wearing underwear, which it delighted Dean to discover. Dean looked for the first time at the twisted collection of scars on Castiel’s chest. He ran his fingers over Cas’ body reverently, kissing everywhere his fingers caressed. He paid no more or less attention to the scars than to the rest of Castiel’s skin, though a little less attention than he paid Castiel’s wide brown nipples.

He worked his way down until he was right above Cas’ thick cock. The tip was the same color as Cas’ lips, just like the urban legend went - or it seemed to be in the waning light. Dean didn’t take too much time to look at it, though, preferring to slide it into his mouth. His fingers trailed lightly through Castiel’s springy hair, thumbs dragging against his heavy sack.

When he had teased Cas for a long time with his mouth, he pulled off and asked, “Bottom or top, Cas?”

“What? I don’t…” It was obvious that Cas barely had the ability for thought right now, but Dean didn’t think that was the only problem. Surely, even though he was out of practice the guy had had sex before?

“When we have sex. Do you want to bottom or top?”

“Oh.” Cas sat up a little. “I don’t...I don’t know.” He was having trouble meeting Dean’s eyes. “I’ve never actually...um.”

“You’ve...never?” Dean’s eyes were wide. He felt shocked and yet somehow, he thought had known.

Cas shook his head. “No. Is that a problem?”

Dean laughed. “I’m the one who needs to ask you that, Cas. Are you sure you want me to be your first time?” All trace of the laugh was gone with his question. He searched Castiel’s face, waiting for the rejection he fully expected.

“Yes, Dean. I’m sure. No one’s ever...I mean...I want you. That...it doesn’t happen.” Cas finally met Dean’s eyes then and the naked longing in them was enough to erase all Dean’s self-doubt.

“I want you, too, Cas,” he breathed, taking another, rougher kiss. He dragged himself away to ask, “Want you inside me, I think. That ok, Cas?”

Cas looked a little concerned. “But I don’t...I’m not sure what to do. Wouldn’t you rather be the one to…” He trailed off, either unsure or embarrassed.

“It’ll be fine, Cas. I’ll take care of everything, ok? Can you, uh, use your mouth on me while I get ready? I have to...prep myself. You know, uh, stretch myself out.”

“I - oh! Ok. Yes, I can do that.”

So they adjusted their positions until Dean could work himself open with lube from the bag while Cas made awkward and maddeningly arousing attempts at his first blowjob. He was alternating between giving Dean too little and too much and somehow, Dean was loving it. He thought it was because Cas was so earnest about it, so obviously into it. Regardless of the reason, he had to ask Cas to slow down well before he was done with prep.

“You know what? Just slide up here and kiss me while I finish up, ok?”

Cas did, hands returning to their prior exploration, occasionally skimming softly over Dean’s cock or balls or gripping the ass Dean was prepping. That was the part that drove Dean the most insane.

Finally, he thought he was ready enough and he pressed Cas down onto his back again. He straddled Castiel’s hips and got himself into position.

“For now, you just lie there and let me do everything, ok? Once I’m ready, I’ll tell you when to move, all right?”

“Yes, Dean.” It sounded more like a plea than agreement.

Castiel’s cock had flagged a bit with distraction, but Dean quickly stroked it back to life. He added a little extra lubrication and moved back until the tip was against his hole. He’d prepared himself well and the head slipped inside easily. Dean pulled off slightly and then pressed down again. He repeated this process, loving the sounds it drew out of Cas, until he had the full length of Cas’ cock inside him.

He slowly slid up and down a few times, getting used to the feel of the large cock inside him. It felt amazing. If he tilted just a bit…

“Aw, fuck, Cas, you can move now,” he grunted breathlessly as the strokes brought Cas’ cock in contact with the bundle of nerves that were his prostate.

Cas was hesitant at first and the rhythm took some time, but eventually, Cas was thrusting up every time Dean was sliding down, bottoming out and dragging cry after cry from Dean’s raw throat. Without being asked, Cas reached up and wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock. This movement he seemed more comfortable with and it wasn’t long before Dean was close to orgasm.

He started tightening up on Cas as he pulled up, giving his cock a little extra squeeze to bring him to the edge. He was rewarded with harder, faster thrusts of Castiel’s hips. He dropped down to meet each one heavily, sending jolts through his entire body. When he was almost there, he bent down and kissed those gorgeous lips roughly.

“Oh, God, Dean,” was growled into his mouth as Cas tumbled into his orgasm. Dean followed closely behind, that voice echoing in his ears.

Sometime later, when the post-orgasmic haze had started to wear off, Dean disentangled himself enough to sit up and look down at Cas with a smile.

“Next time,” he promised, “I want to come inside you.”

Cas opened his eyes wide, then smiled, crinkling them up again. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my stuff before, you know I love writing series. I suspect there may be more to this little thing at some point. But, as always, positive comments requesting same are welcome :) Thanks for reading, loves. ♥


End file.
